1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to kites, and more particularly to two-string kites used for sport, entertainment, and competition.
2. Description of Prior Art
Numerous kites and flying apparatuses have been proposed and developed for sport, entertainment, competition, and the like. Since ancient times kite flying has been a popular pastime for many and a wide variety of different kites have been and are currently available for use and enjoyment. Subject to the design of the kite and the materials used for the frame and sail, a kite may be flown under a wide range of conditions and maneuvered to achieve a wide range of aerial feats.
Broadly defined, kites fall into two categories: those flown with a single string or those flown with a double string. Representative examples of single-string kites include the Chinese Kite, the Malay kite, the Indian fighter kite, and the like. Two-string kites are available in a wide variety of shapes, sizes, and designs. Two strings of equal length are attached to each side of the kite and by pulling on either of the strings, the user can control and maneuver the kite. The greater maneuverability of two string kites is a result of tension adjustments on the strings. If tension is applied to the right hand string the kite moves to the right; if applied to the left hand string the kite moves to the left; and if tension is applied continuously on one string the kite will turn continuously in that direction. Most of the two-string kites presently available are diamond or delta shaped kites. The potential of a kite is determined by many factors such as controllability, strength, speed, maneuverability, and the like. Numerous attempts to improve such characteristics have been made involving different sail and frame configurations, use of different materials, different sail to frame rations, and the like. However, regardless of the modifications all known prior art kites exhibit several undesirable characteristics which limit the conditions under which they can be flown or the aerial feats and maneuvers they are capable of performing. First, it is generally difficult to fine tune or adjust a kite for a particular wind condition. Second, most kites experience certain sail and rod failure under strong wind conditions, because the wind pressure on the kite gets so high that the sail cloth and the rods of the frame warp. Third, inefficiencies occur often in wind speed of from ten to twenty five miles per hour requiring adjusting the point of attachment of the string to the kite, which of course is a serious obstacle in competition. Fourth, under strong wind conditions warpage in the sail cloth or rods make the kite move in unpredictable ways making it very hard to fly in straight lines, smooth curved lines, or performing accurate snap turns. Fifth, most two-string kites cannot perform adequately in wind speeds above twenty five miles per hour. Finally, although it is possible to design kites to perform better in strong wind conditions by making the kite smaller, having a smaller aspect ration, and the like, such configurations do not fly well under low speed wind conditions.